Link's Small Dilemma
by Antonistute
Summary: Zelda, Ruto, Saria, and Malon shrinks Link down to Minish size, to see who he likes the best.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, just this storyline.  
**_

_**This used to be a Rune Factory story, but I lost interest of the series and decided to redo it for this series. The story takes place years after Minish Cap, in the setting of Ocarina of Time.  
**_

* * *

The land of Hyrule is a peaceful ever since the Hero of Time has saved the world. The ruler of these lands' daughter, Princess Zelda, spend some time with three other girls every so often. The three other girls are Malon, the local farm girl, Saria, the Sage of Forest, and Ruto, the Sage of water. They usually had discussions on cloths, events, food, and families. All four of them happen to be in love with the Hero of Time himself, so whenever Link came into discussion, there were always arguing. They kept these arguments a secret to almost everyone, especially Link. After fighting with them for months, Zelda began to feel tired of all the arguing, so she hatched a plan and decided to discuss it with the others on they're next meeting.

Princess Zelda waited in her for the rest of the group. Malon arrived first, then Ruto. They had to wait half an hour for Saria to arrive.

"Saria? Where've you been?" Ruto asked impatiently.

"Sorry, Ruto. Link wanted to talked with me." Saria responded.

"Speaking of Link," Zelda started, "I actually have an idea for-"

"Hold on, you where talking to Link? _My_ Link" Ruto interrupted.

"Wait, I think Zelda wanted to say something important." Saria said.

"'My Link?' I hate it when you refer to him as your husband. He had no choice but to accept that Zora thingy." Malon complained.

"Girls?" Zelda tried to cut in.

"Your saying he was forced to marry me? Link deserves more than just a lowly farm girl. He needs a Princess! Right Zelda?"

"No! He should choose for himself. That's why I have this plan-"

"Ha! Princess Zelda herself agrees with me!" Malon gloated, once again interrupting Zelda.

"Well I-"

"Girls! Stop!" Zelda screamed.

"Wait a moment, I need a comeback."

Zelda ignored Ruto, "I have an idea to settle our 'problems'."

"(We have problems?)" Saria thought.

"Each and every one of us should spend some time with Link for a day, but I don't know if he will agree to it. He always too busy training." Zelda announced

"We have to force him somehow." Ruto suggested.

Everyone stayed quiet for moments, thinking of a solution. Saria broke the silence.

"We could shrink Link!" she said.

"Shrink? Where did that idea come from?" Ruto asked.

"I don't know. I read it in a book from the new library."

"I never approved a library." Zelda said.

"But this one's cooler! Fans can write a story on a real author's stories. I'm already on my third story!" Saria said.

"Fan-made fiction based on fiction? That's new. Anyway, I don't that anyone has any shrinking magic. Except that Happy Masks Salesman, but he's a weirdo."

"I think I know how we could shrink Link." Malon called out suddenly.

"How?"

"We use this." Malon held out an item, smiling.

"That's a tree stump." Zelda said.

"And why do you keep one with you?" Ruto asked.

"This tree stump is special. The Hero of the Minish himself used this for my grandmother when she and my great grandfather were locked out of the house. Ironically, their names were Talon and Malon. I blame the company."

"How the heck are we supposed to use this?" Ruto asked.

"We need Minish powers to activate it. Luckily it have a bag of Minish powder right here." Malon held out another item. It was a pouch.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that you happen to have everything we need, as if you knew we're going to have this meeting today."

"To tell you the truth, I've been trying to shrink Link for years. Who knew it was so hard to get a handsome boy to stand on a tree stump." Malon laughed.

"So we have everything? Okay, Malon and Saria will shrink Link, while Ruto and I will stay and setup."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Field, Link as training, unaware that he was a topic of a discussion.

"Go get em' Link!" Navi cries as he slashed another Stalchild. After defeating a second dozen of Stalchild, Talon appears behind Link

"Hiya, Link. What brings you here?" Talon greets.

"Hi Talon, nice hat?"

"Thanks! I found it from a giant turtle of some sort. I say the 'M' stands for my daughter and the color compliments my shirt"

"Speaking of your daughter, I haven't seen her in months."

"Months? You just dropped by next week. But a week ago, you were shorter and fatter... and rounder... and was a lot pinker. Yeah, it wasn't you. That guy couldn't even speak. It was more of a 'poyo'. He was still wearing your hat. Anyway you seen a little clingy to Malon right now. Still thinking about marrying her?"

"Marriage?" Link blushed. Navi noticed Link's blushing and tried pushed him away.

"Sorry we gotta go," Navi said, "good luck on your ranch! (And tell that daughter of yours to keep away from my little... ur... big Linky)"

"Okay, fine, you don't like a man to man talk."

* * *

"What is he doing?" Saria asked Malon while hiding behind a tree.

"I don't know! A told my dad to get Link ready for us!"

They had realized that Link and Navi are leaving.

"*gasped* They're leaving. You think we should run after him?" Malon looked back at Saria, but she noticed she was already gone.

"Saria? Saria!"

She looked back at Link and spotted Saria already sprinting after him.

* * *

"Link! Don't leave! Malon and I have to ask you something." Saria said.

"No, Link! Ignore her and let's go." Navi argued.

"What do you want to ask me, Saria?" Link asked as Malon arrived.

"What? You'll listen to her and not me? That's an outrage! I'm your fairy!"

"Come on, Navi. What if she needs to tell me something important?" Link plead.

"But she won't tell you something important."

"Navi."

"... Okay fine. But I get to hide in your hat."

Navi raised Link's hat up and flew inside.

"Okay, Saria what do you-" Link suddenly felt something weird on his head, as if Navi is pressing her body on him, "Navi what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, Saria what do you want to ask-" Link felt something weird again, "Navi?"

"What?" Link tried to feel what was Navi doing. Link's eyes widened.

"Navi! Why's my head wet?"

Both Saria and Malon looked at each other, gasping. Link pulled off his hat and found Navi laying on his head, drooling.

"(Oh good, it's just saliva.)" Saria thought.

"Navi, I meet you at home," Navi just followed orders and flew back to Kokiri Forest, "So, what do you want?"

"Ah, just the usual stuff," Malon said, "Stand on this tree stump."

"Again with the stump? Why is that so important, Malon?"

"Because the Deku Tree wanted to give you magical powers, but he's too busy to talk, so he transferred it to the stump. Yeah that's it." Saria blurted out.

"Yeah you just need to stand on it." Malon said, placing the stump on the floor.

"I wonder what he has for me this time," Link stepped on the stump and waited for a few seconds, "I don't feel different."

"Uh that's because you need to turn around." Link faced the other direction.

"Now. Throw it now." Malon whispered. Saria didn't respond. She was staring at his behind, blushing.

"He has a such nice butt." Saria said swooned.

"Saria!" Saria was startled at this at quickly threw the bag. It hit him at the back of his head, causing him to faint. Saria gasped.

"You could of opened the bag! And held on to it. Or at least take a handful and throw it on him."

"I'm sorry, I was distracted!"

"Help me pulled him up." Malon said, pulling on Link's arm. Saria followed.

"Wow. Feel all that muscles."

"Focus, Saria!"

They finally got him to stand. Saria took her other hand to grab some powder and managed to throw some at him. After a few seconds, he shrunk down to the size of a thumb. In other words, the size of a Minish. Malon placed him in her pouch, then she and Saria scurried back the the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Navi waited at Link's house, impatiently, pacing the air of his bedroom after he had sent her back. This wasn't the first time she got drool on him. During their adventures, she would usually be hiding in Link's hat. She grew attached to his head, then eventually started adoring his blond hair. She is jealous of the other girls and is overprotective of Link when they are around, especially Ruto.

"Three hours he's been gone, and it's getting dark. What happened to him?"

Navi thought about what trouble he could be in right now.

_Link's was inside a Wolfo's mouth. His head poked out. "I wish Navi was here to save me. I shouldn't of sent her away like that."_

"Oh my God! Link is in trouble! I got to save him before any of the girls do!" Navi panicked. As she left the house, she had second thoughts.

_Link was in a hot tub with the other girls. "Navi! I told you to stay home! You're not my fairy anymore!" _

"No, I got to stay. If I go, he'll hate me forever." As Navi turned back, she had another thought.

_Link was holding Navi, giving her a kiss "Thanks for saving me from those girls Navi. Will you marry me?._

Navi was drooling over the dream sequence for a few moments.

"That's it! Link needs me around! I got to save him."

Navi flew as fast as she can, out of the Kokori Forest, to Hyrule Castle to save her loved one.

* * *

As Navi approached the large tree that separated the woods and Hyrule field. Navi suddenly heard a deep and slow voice above her head.

"Hoo Hoot! Up here!" the voice said. Navi looked up and spotted an owl.

"Kaepora Gaebora? Look, I have no time to talk, my-"

"Hello there, little bee, you seem to be on a mission to save your friend. Follow the path to-"

"I know, already."

"-get to Hyrule castle, where the girls took your friend. Your friend is there. There is a few flowers that lay next to the bridge. Use your sense of smell to find these flowers."

"HEY! I'm not a bee!"

"If you get lost, look at your map, which will show the areas you have explored. Press **START** to enter the Subscreens, and **Z** or **R** to find-"

"HHHEEEEYYYY!"

"Oh! You must be using the Wii version of the game, you downloaded from the Wii Shop Channel. Instead, use the **R** and **L** buttons, on the Classic Remote, to find the map. Use the right analog stick to move your character. Press the **A** button use your stinger on enemies. Beware that every time you hit an enemy, you lose three hearts. Note that Heart Containers, large heart- shaped capsules used to-"

"I know what they are! God, just let me leave"

"-increase your health, won't work on bees, so your stinger is most likely to kill you. But no worries, you will leave a banana- like scent that will send you're friends after the enem-"

"I AM NOT A BEE!"

"Oh, then what are you?"

"What am I? You see this glow? I'm a FAIRY!"

"A fairy? In that case use the** A** button to tell pointless, but useful information to your friends. Your **B** button causes-"

"I KNOW! I know. I had the experience."

"Oh, in that case, the people you meet in your journey are: Link, you best friend for years, and your secret crush. Zelda: the princess of Hyrule and the rival for Link's affection. Malon: the local farm girl, and another rival for Link's affection. Ruto: the princess of the Zoras, and another rival. Hey, did you know that despite their appearances, Zoras lay eggs instead of live birth. They just insert- uhh, never mind. And Saria: a resident of Kokori Forest, and once again, a rival."

"..."

"The castle is quite easy to get into, just sneak pass- what am I saying? Your a bee!"

"A fairy."

"A fairy! You can easily fly in through the sky, oh, but I haven't taught you how to fly yet."

"*groan*"

"To fly, move your right analog stick to move up or down, and your left analog stick to move forward, backward, left, right, or diagonally. Find the tallest point of the castle into Zelda's, the princess, room. Four girls will be in there with a small man. Also, maybe you'll have a better chance with him if you rescue him."

"*sigh*. Actually, that last part was kinda useful."

"Thanks!" The owl began to flap his wings

"Wait, hold on, how did you find out our names? And how did you know we all like Link?"

"Oh, uhhh... Good day! Don't forget to leave your windows open tonight!" the Owl rushed, then turned around, "Oh, I forgot, You wanna hear all that again?"

"..."

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Malon asked. The four girls stared at the shrunken, unconscious hero. He was tied to a small chair, by some thread. As I forgot to write earlier, is clothes shrunk with him, luckily, (much to Ruto's dismay).

"I already told you, we have to wait until he awakens. Then we slyly tell him our plan." Zelda answered. The girls continue to stare at Link.

"Wait a minute!" Ruto suddenly yelled, "Who gets Link first, cause I was thinking I should, since he is my fiance.

"Oh no! Don't go on with this again!" Malon argued, "He was just a boy, he didn't know much!"

"Hey wait, maybe I should go. Remember: royalty always go first, unless if it's a death penalty. Zelda stated.

"I'm a royalty too, Zelda." Ruto said, flatly.

"Hey! That's no fair, not all knights in shining armor has to marry a princess." Malon said.

"Hey, Saria, you haven't said anything since you came back. What's wrong?"

Saria didn't respond, she was staring at Link, thinking of all the possibilities

"Yo, Saria! We're over here" Ruto said.

"What? I know. You guys are fighting again. I wouldn't mind going last, if you want." Saria said.

"You'll go last? Thanks!" Zelda thanked, "Hey Ruto, I think we're being unfair to Malon, you think she should go first?"

"What?" Ruto's eyes widened, "What if she does something wrong him?"

"Ruto, we're all worried about what you are going to do with him."

"Hmm, true. Fine, she could go first as long as I get to go second."

"Okay, I'll go third. So it's all settle then! So, Malon gets to have-" Zelda pointed at Link, but noticed Navi trying to break him free.

"Navi?" Ruto looked at her weirdly.

Navi suddenly froze and said, "Oh shoot..." quietly, but loud enough for the girls to hear her. She turn around.

"Yesss?" Navi asked, innocently.

* * *

_Two minutes ago..._

"*pant* This is it... Zelda's castle..." Navi flew in.

As she approched the curtain, she noticed a telescope. Navi curiously looked through it and noticed it was already aiming a familiar tree.

"Hm, that's Link's house." Navi chuckled.

Navi quietly tiptoed past the curtains and noticed shrunken Link, who was asleep and tied to a chair. She looked up at the girls, who where arguing to each other. Most likely about Link. Navi ran from the window and jumped onto the table, which Link was on. She dashed toward the boy.

"Link! What did they do to you?" Navi panicked.

Link didn't answer, or course, he was asleep.

"Don't worry, Link, I'll save you." Navi said as she grabbed the thread.

"Lurf..." Link mumbled.

"What was that, Link?" Navi asked, hopefully. She thought she heard him say "Love".

"Urg... I don't care what a Shell Blade is, Navi, just tell me how the heck do I to complete the Water Temple..." Link muttered in his sleep.

"Oh..." Navi said. She thought to herself a few moments, then figured out how much information she can get out of Link, "So, Link, how do you feel about Navi?"

"Na...vi?" Link muttered, "So..."

_"Please say 'cute'! Please say 'cute'!_" Navi thought.

"A...nnoying." Link finished.

"What? Well better think I'm cute after I help you free!" Navi yelled, angrily. She began tugging on the thread.

"Navi?" she heard Ruto.

"Oh shoot..."

* * *

"Yesss?" Navi asked, innocently. Ruto's face turned red of anger.

"DON'T ACT CUTE WITH ME! What where you doing to my darling Link?" Ruto yelled. The loudness of her voice not only scare Navi, but also left Link tossing and turning. She gasped as she saw him.

"Way to go, you woke him up!" Zelda said, annoyed.

"Wait isn't that a good thing?" Malon asked.

Link's eyes suddenly shot open as he stared at the other girls, confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Link continually stared at the other girls, who were also unusually quiet. It was unbelievable that four of his closest friends is now towering over him. The last thing he remembered is gazing at the horizon, watching the sun disappear into the mountains. He suddenly felt and immense pain on his head and fell to the ground. Right now, he wakes up tied to a chair, as if he was a prisoner.

'Aren't they going to do anything?' Link thought, scared out of his wits.

The girls continued staring at him, one of them blushing. He stared back, and he was blushing, himself. To him, the girls looked slightly more attractive, tonight. It felt like seconds until someone spoke, but it was actually about four minutes. Link got impatient.

"Is someone going to say something? What the heck is going on here?" Link asked.

"We shrunk you." Ruto said smiling.

"Oh." Link responded simply.

"'Oh'? I spent half my life attempting to do this to you, and your reaction is just 'oh'?" Malon shouted.

"Sorry, you don't need to shout. I expected one of you to do something like this. You four were acting so strangely these past years." Link said, as Malon continued glaring at him, "What?"

"I want a better reaction from you." Malon pouted. Ruto was ready to beat her up for acting cute with her "fiance", as Zelda placed her hands on her forehead, in annoyance.

"Okay... how small am I?"

"About an inch, sweetie." Malon said innocently. Ruto was getting tired of Malon acting cute, so she held her head still and slapped her. Zelda slapped Ruto for slapping Malon. Both girls were rubbing their cheek.

"Sorry about that," Zelda smiled. She then noticed Link was distracted.

Link blushed as he noticed a beautiful girl standing next to him. This girl was different. She was his size, unlike the rest of the girls. She had blues skin, long, blue hair, and a weak, lighter blue light emitting from her body. The most notable part of her is her long, mosquito-like wings. For the entire four minutes Link has been awake, he had noticed her being there. The girl, who was ignoring the entire conversation, suddenly turned around to investigate the sudden silence.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" the girl said. Link recognized that voice too well. He usually heard it yelling "Hey!" or "Listen", for most of his childhood.

"N-Navi? Is that you?" Link asked. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Hey! You can see me?" she said, surprised.

"Yes, and you're beautiful!" Link complemented. Ruto smiled.

"Oh, Link, you're such a flirt!" Ruto agreed, thinking he was talking about herself.

"It must be the type of powder fairies use. Any animal, bug, or creature- anything small is able to see through our magic glow. This prevents our identity from be known by any of the larger species." Navi explained. Link wasn't listening. He was staring at her, slightly drooling.

Zelda was surprised hat her plan was already failing.

"Uh... Link! We haven't told you our plans!" Zelda gasped.

Link continued staring Navi for a few moments, then looked at Zelda.

"So, we shrunk you because you haven't been spending too munch time with us. We all miss hanging out with you." Zelda said.

"You know, you could of asked instead of shrinking me."

"We all know you have an obsession with fighting and take your "Hero of Time" title seriously, so we took your equipment away."

"WHAT? What if I need to defend myself if Ruto tries something on me?" Link suddenly heard giggling behind Zelda. He stretched his neck to have a good veiw on what's going on. Link discovered Malon and Ruto playing with his stuff, while Saria shyly waved at him.

"Oh my God! This Hookshot has a strand of Link's hair!" Malon cheered.

"Forget the hair! This Boomerang has his scent!" Ruto swooned.

Saria, Zelda, and Link stared at them weirdly.

"So, The four of us will take turns playing with you for one day and one night. First Malon, Ruto, me, then Saria. Wait- speaking of which." Zelda turned to the other girls, "We forgot to discuss the rules!"

"The rules? Okay, but I don't want to let Link to hear it. It's better if we surprise him!" Saria said. Everybody looked at Navi.

"What? Oh, I get it! He has to be knocked out!" Navi picked up a long, narrow pebble off the ground and held it like a bat. She walked behind Link as he rushed to get out. She rapidly swung the bat as it hit the back of Link's head. He was instantly knocked out.

"Navi? Why the heck did you do that for?" Ruto questioned.

"He said I was annoying!" Navi said.

"But Navi, don't you have a some kind of sleeping spell?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"So Saria, since your the most mature one here, I trusted you to write down all the rules."

Saria handed everyone a sheet of paper:

_"Rules:_

_1. Absolutely NO Sexual Intercourse with the subject._

_2. Subject cannot be swallowed or injected into a body._

_3. No love potions of any kind._

_4. Subject cannot be physically tortured._

_5. Subject must be guarded from danger at all times._

_6. The captor must be uninterrupted by other contestants._

_7. If a contestant fails to follow on of these rules, she will be beaten senselessly by Goron and banished to the horror of Shadow13275's mind."_

"That's too harsh, you know." Ruto complained. Malon and Zelda finished reading the paper with disappointed looks in their face.

"I know. Despite how tough he seems, he's actually soft on the inside. I had to learn that the hard way." Saria said. Malon began to look irritated.

"C'mon! Your wasting my time here. I should be at home cuddling with my fairy boy." Malon fussed.

* * *

_**I know it's kinda short and it was cut off at the end, but if I combined this chapter with Malon chapter, her chapter will be longer than the other girls'. That wouldn't be fair, wouldn't it?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Malon

**_Finally got it done! Sorry it took so long. I had few project, I was busy with. Okay, so here's the rest of Malon's part._**

* * *

Link's eyes lazily opened. His head had hurt, since he has been knocked out twice in one day. This day, so far, has been very bad for Link. He woke up pretty late that morning, and wasted the rest of the morning listening to Kaebora Gaebora. He was about to start his daily training, when he forgot that he hadn't eaten anything. He went to the castle town to find some food, then realized that he left his wallet at home. Link had to run all the way back to Kokiri Forest and ran into Saria. As he approached her, he tripped over a root and fell right into her... chest. After having the most awkward conversation with his best friend, he got his wallet, filled his belly, and began his training. All that, and Navi yelling at him for the entire day. You know the rest.

Your probably wondering how Saria is so old in this story. After Link defeated Ganondorf, all the Kokiri kids revealed that they were able to leave to forest. Saria, being a sage, was able to age, so her position as a Sage can be passed to to a new being. She is now the same age as Link. the two remained in Kokiri Village, because they want to protect their friends.

As Link's eyes opened he noticed that he is being pressed against two large fleshly wall. This was getting a bit too hot for him, so he tried to push himself away from the walls.

Link was cupped into Malon's hands and squeezed into her cheek. She felt a sudden movement from Link and noticed he is already awake.

"Hello fairy-boy! Finally awake?" she said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I'm still, kind of tired." Link said, scratching his head.

"Tired? It's around eight! And you were asleep for most of the evening."

"It's eight? How long have I've been asleep?"

"Half an hour I think."

"It's getting pretty late. Where's Talon."

"Daddy's usually back hours ago, but he's traveling to another land to meet with another ranch."

"Oh, I was hoping I would get some time to talk with him. You know, he may not be handsome, be he's very smart and he always has something informing to tell me."

"Yeah?" Malon said, with a little disappointment in her voice

"Your very lucky to have a father like him."

"Yep." Malon said in annoyance. Her father sleeps on the job while she works her arms off.

"It's funny how he should be working on a high-"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Will you stop talking about my dad and start talking about out relationship!" Malon angrily yelled, then suddenly cupped her mouth, "(Oh god, happened to me?)"

"What?" Link wasn't able to hear it, since it was twice as loud to him, because of his size.

"I-I mean- who's hungry?" she asked innocently.

"Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I can eat an Octorok!"

* * *

_Dinner time..._

"What the heck is this?"

"An Octorok..."

"No, I mean the dinner, it's so... fancy."

The dinner was a candlelit dinner under the moonlight. The dishes were boiled Octorok, steak, omelet, and Chu jelly. Link was so surprised at the dinner, because he had already eaten a few time, and it was never this formal. The scene wasn't really romantic; it took place in the middle of the field and it reeked badly of manure.

"Your doing this all for me?"

"Yep! You are my fairy-boy after all." she smiled sweetly at Link. She brought Link to one side of the table (where there was another small chair, table and utensils just for him) and Malon set herself down on the other side. Each grabbed a few piece of food and placed it on their plate and began eating, silent. As the dinner resumed, the food disappeared, and their stomach's filled. Malon broke the silence later in the dinner.

"Say, Link," Link looked up, still chewing, "How would you reacted if all four of us are... in love with you... since we were children. And we're all doing this as a contest for you affection."

Link was suddenly choking on the Octorok, right when she said love.

"Oh my gosh, Link are you okay?" Link forced the food down, the panted.

"Link, what's so bad about love?"

"I just think it's a little... creepy that if you guys really did like me for so long. But please tell me your just say!"

Malon giggled at his over seriousness. "Don't worry Link! I was just joking about that! Besides, your engaged to Ruto remember?"

"No way! That was a mistake." Link instantly denied, "I'd actually rather to be married to you than Ruto."

"Hee-hee. Oh, Link! You're too kind!"

Link suddenly realized what he just said and blushed.

"Wait- I don't mean it that way! I mean cause we're the same species!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I guess it's getting late. I still have work tomorrow, and I was hoping you could help out."

"Sure, but I'm not sure what help I could do at this size."

Malon brought Link into her room and set him on her pillow. Link rapidly fell asleep. Malon went baack to the field and collected all the leftovers and empty plates. She dumped all the leftover into the pigpen and left all the plates into the bin, that she will bring to Lake Hylia later that week to wash. She lazily got in bed, with Link on her pillow, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Malon's eyes opened early that next morning. She turned her head toward the window and noticed the sun is barely appearing over the horizon. She glanced at her left and watched Link sleeping like a log and smiled at him. She woke him up, and the two had breakfast. Malon carried Link outside, while the sun still hasn't appeared over the mountains.

Malon carried Link to the field so she can start her daily work. As she arrived at the field, Link gasped. All the crops were dead!

"Uhh, Malon? What happened to your field! Everything's dead!"

"Hehe," Malon chuckled nervously, "Sorry. I was so busy these past few months."

"What was so important?"

"I had a few 'disagreements', and I had the work them out. I don't want to talk about them, they're very private."

"Oh. So how am I going to help you at this size?"

"Easy, as I put dead plants into this bin, while you look for survivors and place them in this bag."

"Got it!"

Malon placed Link into the bin as she pit on her gloves. She grabbed the first handful of leaves.

Link panicked as the large amount of leaves rained down on him.

As the morning progressed, the two finished about fourteen bins and received six pounds of seeds. And Link was dead tired. He wondered how Malon was able to keep up with this, and make it through the next day.

"Okay Link! Ready for the next station?" Malon said, resting next to Link under a tree.

"Your not serious, are you? I'm dead tired." Link panted

"Don't worry, Link! This one's easy!"

"You said that last time!"

* * *

Malon carried Link to the animal stable. There stood rows and rows of cows and horses.

"We are going to milk the cows." Malon said placing Link on the chair. Link just stared at the utter.

"I ain't touching that."

"You'll be touching mine once we're married."

"What?"

"Nothing. Yeah, I guess you are a bit too small for this job. I'll let you sit this one out."

Malon knelt besides the cow and began milking. To Link's surprise: you just squeeze, never puul.

After Malon milked all the cows, she had filled gallons and gallons of bottles. She loaded them up on the cart, which was pulled by Epona. She strolled, beside Epona, out the farm, toward the town. Link decided to start a conversation, midway.

"Malon, you're very strong."

"Thank you." she blushed, not knowing how to respond correctly.

"I watch you carry all those crates to the wagon. Each crate must of weight at least forty pounds and you carried three crates at a time!" Link complimented.

"Thanks! I've been doing this everyday. I guess it's a good workout."

"Everyday? You must bee so strong, you could easily become the Hero of Time instead of me." Link said. This somehow shocked Malon.

"What?"

"I said your so strong, you could easily become the Hero of Time instead of me." Link repeated. Malon couldn't believe her ears. As a child, her father has been telling her stories about _men_ in shining armor saving the princess. If she really ends up actually strong than Link, then he might thinks she _manly_. What guy digs a girl that's more manly than him? She had to find a way to make herself look more fragile.

"Malon? Malon?" Link tried to wake her up. She had been staring into space for the last few seconds, which scared Link.

"Oww!" Malon screamed, clenching her stomach.

"Malon! Are you okay?"

"My back!"

"But, you were holding your stomach!"

"Massage it!" Malon got to the floor, on her stomach. She didn't even give him a chance to speak afterwords. Link climbed onto her back and started rubbing a random area.

"Ugh, Link. It isn't enough. I guess you'll have to go under my shirt, to get a better spot."

"What? No way!" Malon could feel Link sweating on her shirt. It was alright. As long as it's Link's DNA, she's happy.

"Ow! OWW! The pain's getting worse!"

Link panicked. It looked like he has no choice. Malon smiled, victoriously, as she felt Link running to her shirt collar.

* * *

About thirty minutes after, the two made it to the Castle Town. Malon settled to the the usual spot where she sold her milk: in front of the entrance to the castle. She smiled as she watched Link rest peacefully in her pocket. To her surprise, crowds were already forming to get milk.

"Wow, this should be a busy day. Maybe you're my good luck charm Link!" Malon said, silently, while selling the first bottle.

Hours passed, the cart emptied, and Malon's bag filled while the day moved into twilight. Though the day' sale was a success, Malon was very nervous. The scene was perfect, romantically. It's the point of the days where the sunlight was disappeared, but at the same time, it's not completely dark. A blue moon is what you call it. The streets we're completely empty. In this rare occasion, the fountain was on.

Malon was never good at exposing her feelings. She'd always laugh at the fact that romantic moments she'd read in novels will never happen to her in real life.

"So, Malon, weird day wasn't it?" Link interrupted Malon's thoughts.

"Weird? It was nothing to me. I go through weird days like this every day." she smiled, then mentally slapping herself, _'Dang it, Malon. Now he's thinking I'm weird._'

"It was very tiring. I couldn't imagine me and my decedents doing something, like herding goats, every morning."

"How specific, but I agree."

* * *

_Many generations later, where it didn't look like everyone's fingers are glued together..._

Rusl: Link! Get up! It's time to herd the goats that I accidentally let free this morning. *laughs* Yes. "accidentally".

Link: Woohoo!

* * *

"Yes, very specific." Link agreed, unaware of Malon's blushed faced.

"So, L-Link." she stuttered.

"Yes, Malon?" Link turned his head toward her. It was practically slow-motion to Malon.

"_You're gorgeous..._" Malon thought out loud.

"Oh! Uh, thanks?" Link stared, strangely.

"No, that's not it! It's just that you told me you plan to have decedents, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"You know... have children, raise them, make sure they have children."

"Oh. Do you need help doing that?" Malon looked away to prevent embarrassment.

"What?" Link blushed.

"_Having_ the children." she leaned closer to him

"How?" Link regretted saying that.

"Well, you know, first things first."

Malon puckered her lips. Link didn't react the this at all, yet he really wanted to reject it. Something inside him prevented him to move. As if he wanted Malon to kiss him. Malon continued to get closer to Link. The thing inside him forced his body to turn toward Malon and pucker. Her lips were so big compared to Link, it could engulf his entire face. the two was about to touch until...

"Hey, Malon!" Ruto yelled.

"Wah! Ruto?" Malon suddenly stood up straight, causing Link to fall forward, and ran over to Ruto.

"What are you doing!" Malon inquired, "You broke rule number six."

"Well, you broke rule number one."

"I wasn't going to do it with him!"

"Then what is that white stuff on the floor?"

"That's milk!"

"_Your_ milk?

"NO! I was doing my job and sold cow milk!"

"Ugh, we have no time for arguments, you have to get Link back to Zelda's room, so I can have him."

* * *

**_Next up, Ruto!_**

**_Link: NOOOO!  
_**


End file.
